Wingtip vortices are patterns of rotating air left behind a wing as it generates lift. Wingtip vortices may typically form at the end of the wing (e.g., the tip of an aircraft wing) but may also occur at other points along the wing with abrupt structural changes (e.g., at the edge of flap devices on a wing). Wingtip vortices may be associated with increased drag forces, and thus may cause inefficiencies.